User talk:Explorer 767/12
The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 18:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I get a lot of messages... :D) Yay! You are helping my Pi page! You get this: =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D YOU EARNED MY GRATITUDE! --'''Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆ 20:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Steelers Fan Gratitude award --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! HA! I did not fall for your trick! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Fake New Message thing On the Club Penguin Wiki, I got a message saying that the fake new message bar stops the Bots/Janitors from working properly. If they detect a new messages bar, they stop working properly, which could mess up the bots really seriously, so please remove that from your talk page and your user page. We want this Wiki to work properly, and not have a Blue Screen of Death (which would be quite odd, on a website). --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC)20:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... NOW I AM FALLING FOR THEM! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Where I found that out at... When you are on the Club Penguin Wiki, read the User talk:Sk8r bluscat page. It is by Mattkenn3. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I know you want to keep this Wiki running the way it should. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Dude... check out the image I put on the Secret Page template... --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) DITTO??? AAAAAAAAH!!! *sprays room* RUN! YOU HAVE DITTO ON YOU! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Templates I know the "Template:Template Name" part, but I don't know what codes to put or whatever, I guess I'll just look at that "Help:Templates" thing. You will talk to me because I am: Falcoz 21:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Because I'm just curious and stuff. And who knows? Maybe someday I might need a template for any reason.You will talk to me because I am: Falcoz 22:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Characte'sr Families Speaking of families: Explorer and Fred are brothers. That's only two family members, not counting Leonardo da Waffli. NOT a big family... unless puffles are registered. G has a HUGE family, but there is always more room at the table, ghost or not. Sensei has a good-sized family, but it does need more. A LOT more. ---- Did you know Cadence has a sister? No? Click this. ---- TurtleShroom P.S.: I think you'll enjoy Cadence's sister. It's the first case of Sibling Rivalry ever written. Glitch Hi Explorer! Have you seen my Yuletide Woes quest series? Well, i'm having a glitch with it. Maybe it's just my computer, or maybe not. You see, the quest info thingymabob is reappeared and I cant get it away! Maybe i didnt explain it good. Umm... Just see the page. Do you know what's wrong? And can you fix it? Thanks mate! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: The Adams Family (The Antics Family) I have bad news on the Adams Family part... I can't help. ---- I know very little about the Adams Family, so little that I can list it. I learned it all from half of a Scooby Doo episode when I was in second grade or so. One or two of these may have come from a 1999 commercial for the show's final days on the air, as well as an M&M commercial. Citations will be M&M (M&M), the original commercial for the show (1999), and Scooby Doo (SD), respectively. This is completely from distant memory. No research was conducted for this list. ---- 1. They have a hand that lives in a box. I believe its name is "The Thing". (M&M) 2. They have this yellow hairy lump that looked like a living haystack. (SD) 3. They also own a sentient, carnivorous plant which strongly resembles a Venus Fly Trap. It was named as well. (SD) 4. They were somehow zapped by a television (according to the commercial), giving them the semi-spooky look they show in the commercials. (1999) 5. They look a bit gothic-ish (though that may in part be the grayscale color). (M&M, 1999) 6. They mostly wear black, though one of them wears a black and white striped shirt. (SD, 1999) 7. There is a tall, very skinny lady who wears a long black dress. She has long black hair, and wears too much makeup, though it is white. (SD) 8. They have several children, and a living dinosaur skeleton in their yard. (1999, dinosaur mentioned in SD) 9. There is apparently a mad scientist somewhere. I learned that from looking at an arcade game involving an electric shock. 10. They have a luxurious, sprawling mansion consisting of multiple stories, complete with televisions, a pool table, several seperate bedrooms, and probably a labratory. (SD, television indicated on 1999, pool table and bedrooms inferred) 11. This mansion is at least three stories up, not counting the basement (1999). It also sits on top of a hill (SD), and has a sprawling driveway (SD) that was eventually used as a playground for local children (at the end of SD). 12. The Mansion has running water and electricity (1999, SD, M&M). 13. The main family itself consists of a mother, a father, and three or four children (M&M). 14. They have an incredibly catchy theme song, in which anyone can recognize the melody which involes snapping fingers at the end of each musical pattern. (Duh!) 15. The show ran for multiple seasons. (1999) 16. Fred and Explorer are bright and cheery penguins, and although the Adams Family are emphasized as extremely friendly, albeit misunderstood (SD, M&M) folks, they are very spooky as far as looks go (M&M, SD). I don't know how that will affect their family, but it doesn't really parody the Adams Family as well, since Fred and Explorer are not spooky, nor do they dress formally (1999) or wear black (SD, M&M). ---- That's about all I can tell you. TurtleShroom you can help me also explorer this is tails if you want you can upgrade my stuff on penguin battle deluxe v2 just add characters items and stages and your a good designer so make some photos if you want too heres my penguin look its color:yellow head item:mining helmet body:black hoodie feet:black sneakers that is my outfit for the game oh and add the slingshot in the hoodie pocket thanks! An Image for You I thought you would enjoy this. :::) TurtleShroom P.S.: Could you use Tapestrea somewhere in one of your writings? Idea! We could make a QFTGW game! I have a game maker program and could be the person who actually makes it, but we need images and all that. We would have to make a projcect page for it. Project:QFTGW Game --Spy Guy Pers 20:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Another Idea! Luce's sister, Vesper! She can be the black colour and such, the opposite of Luce. But she is good and can help get the amulet of shadow back! I kinda got that idead while reading Lord Of The Rings, aye me the tolkeinist. Gimli says to Eomer:"Now that you have seen the lady Galadriel do you not agree that she is not the fairest?" Then Eomer says "If I had seen her before I set eyes on Arwen , I would have agreed. You follow the morning, I follow the evening." Or something like that. Think it's a good idea? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:49, 29 January 2009 (UTC) [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:49, 29 January 2009 (UTC) then after that you and triskelle can help fix my penguin battle deluxe article! Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000style="color:yellow">this is the day DARKTAN IS CAPTURED! I know we about NEVER talk to each other, but I give you my award! Here it is! Image:FFF.PNG|My award! Have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 01:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Great Reversal Puffle Picture Hey Explorer, You know that table you made for the Great Reversal? Well, I made a picture of them! I didn't add in the puffles that are penguins because I couldn't fit them in. Anyway tell me what you think! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:10, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Logo It's a good idea, but it will have to wait. Unfortunately, if you read the announcements you will know what I mean =/ (Talk to me!) I Enjoyed Your Parser Templates (and I imported this...) I just imported Template:Succession from Wikipedia. I even fixed it so people can actually use it. I'm proud of it. Go ahead, give it a try! TurtleShroom While your on leave.. Explorer, naught but TEN SECONDS after you left, a bump in the road of the wiki came up. And im serious about the ten second part!It was LITERALLY ten seconds! Then this guy named Dark Kights came and instantly started spamming and acting like he owned the blasted wiki! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) re:re:idol Hrmmmm..... I don't know.I'm making the page right now, but I like your suggestion about Tapstrea being a paordy of Simon.That could be funny!Let me know what you think.[:-)--Lovebirds211 00:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Luce could be Paula Abdul. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Redwall You read redwall? I do too! I am currently reading High Rhulain. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, I could help. I love parodies! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) U know what is my book series ideal pick It is Parcy Jackson and the Olympians --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) My error is it is Percy Jackson and the Olympions. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Im getting loads of ideas at one thirty four in the morning lol!!Hopefully ill remember them by morning. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:35, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Im thinking the story'll begin tomorrow ya? We cant let our thoughts sit and collect dust! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Read the High Penguins article. They know about the silmaril and such. They created the amulets, so.. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Good idea. We would have to replant the two trees (read the silmarili article), and get some of the trees' essence. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) That's alright! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The water amulet would be a small, crystal clear ball, with water used to water the two trees in it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry for the inconvenience, but I got a virus and it stuffed everything up. My father believes Youtube caused it, because viruses actually attach themselves to videos, and you're downloading the information. If a Youtube video has been downloaded off someone's mobile, it contains bugs such as their ringtones and other information and puts it in the video. Since it does not recognize it as an actual video format, it tends to stuff up and comes across as a virus. I've nearly restored my files, just finished fixing up Photoshop, so I'm sure to get Flash working sometime today. It's actually 1:35 AM where I live, and I'm not asleep because I'm insomniac =/ Btw, hope all goes well for your science project! (Talk to me!) I forgave TS. All's well now! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 02:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Go here! http://superherofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero_Fanon_Wiki Re:Sorry Okay... but I'm from MAI, about many miles from there. Also, what's that Great Reversal thing about in the first place? Very eager to find out... --Alex001 08:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE: PBJT (Deleted) - It was Going to End Happily Well, Shroomsky and friends were going to win. I was half way done. It was going to end happily. This is fiction, remember, and in fiction, good always triumphs over evil (and it eventually does in reality too, every time). TurtleShroom PBJT Article Why did you delete it? Do you really think evil would win on the wiki? --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 21:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ---- The "fags" part is my fault. I didnt know it was a disgusting word. Here, its a term for a ciggarette.I warned him, and he replied with a bit of sassyness lol. I dont mind that, but I do mind his articles. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Also, im currently making a youtube epic about Mwa Mwa Penguins. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Court House I've put the basic guidelines in the article as per requested.. see Project:Court House and edit it as you desire. Also, I was thinking that in the case that a user should be nominated in the Court House, a template should be added to their user page. (Talk to me!) RE:Question It is somewhat similar to a court house. If a member of this site feels that a staff member has broken one of the rules of the COC, they may file a complaint, and depending if they have good enough evidence to support their case, then disicplinary action will be taken on the offending staff member. This is just to give users free speech and hopefully keep a democracy. (Talk to me!) Capital I don't see any problem about having 2 capitals. *Netherlands has 2 capitals *Bolivia has 2 capitals *Sri Lanka has 3 capitals *South Africa has 3 capitals - Bloomfontaine (Judicial Capital), Cape Town (Legislative) and Pretoria (Administrative) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, that's it! South Pole City could be the legislative capital, GourdZoid the judicial and Club Penguin City the administrative. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the US don't have free repubics or uncharted states either. The number of capitals isn't really that important anyway. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, when I pressed the save button I already had new messages :/ Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:28, 5 February 2009 (UTC) An administrative capital would do the same as Pretoria, South Africa. And relax, it's just an idea. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I get it. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed. (Talk to me!) Mabel Song Im really good at wrtiing songs, see King Triskelle's Songs for a few songs that I''' wrote.I was thinking of making a song about Mabel, with your permission.So, whadda ya think? [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) You really dont wanna know the song I'm cleaning and parodying lol.BTW, I can write a song about pretty much anything.If you need one, just gimmee a ring! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Okay also may I make a song about the troublesome trio maybe that for the memories and maybe make us a theme song! So what do ya say? User:Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000